Midnight Channel
by Jagson9
Summary: A retelling of persona 4 featuring both New and old characters. Fallow Drew Leuric a rich city boy from America trying to make a name for himself as he gets dragged in to the Inaba murder Case.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

This is going to be my first fan fiction of Persona 4, Hopefully I am able to do a complete tell of the entire game. As it is a fan fiction I'm going to be adding OCs to it roughly seven main to be exact. This is going to involve scenes from Persona 4, Golden, and the Anime. Some things might be different do to the fact that I haven't played the game in a while but I am going to try and keep it to the main plot as possible. If this takes off I'm going to allow you the readers to decide who ends up with who. So sit back relax and Enjoy the Midnight Channel.

Also I do not own the Persona Series.


	2. Chapter 1 The calm before the Storm

March 3rd sunny in the morning and raining at night

A boy roughly 17 years of age with short Brown hair with a single strand of hair on his eye, wearing a blue jacket with a white under shirt and jeans is on a train with his head on the window listening to his Mp3 player. When he snapped back to reality he noticed that he and another guy with silver like hair where the only ones on the train.

"Ahh excuse me" the brunette boy said "ahh…" mustering up all the Japanese he knows. "Where did everyone else go"? "They left" said the Silver haired boy. "I dought there was going to be many of us left when we got to where we are going." "You've been here before" said the Brunette. "What's it like?" "I'm in the same boat as you." Said the silver haired boy, my parents sent me here while they are overseas, why are you here?" "Trying to change my life, names Drew… Drew Leuric." "Yu Narukami." Said the silver haired boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Same" both shake hands.

"Now approaching Yasogami Inaba." Said the conductor over the intercom. "Guess that's us." said Drew. "Let's try and meet up sometime." "Yeah definitely" said Yu. Both walk off the Train with their luggage in hand. Drew walks away.

A little while later

While Drew is walking he realized how small the city was. While looking around he unintentionally ran into two girls one with long Raven black hair wearing a red dress and the other one with short brown hair in a tank top and short shorts. "Watch where you're going!" the Short haired girls said. "I'm sorry I'm kind of lost… Damnit" Drew said realizing that he was speaking English. "Sorry... American it'll take some time before I start fully speaking Japanese. I'm lost can you tell me where this is." Showing them the Address. "Oh yeah…" said the girl with Raven hair. "It's just cross the Flood plains." She points to where she is talking about. "Thank you mam." Drew says as he leaves them be. "Wait" said the Brunette. "My house is that way I'll come with, come on Yukiko well help this American out." "Thanks".

After twenty minutes of Silence they made it to Drew's home. "Thank you for your assistance… ahh what's your name". Said Drew. "I'm Chie Santanaka and this is Yukiko Amagi" said the Brunette. "I'm Drew Leuric hope we see each other again soon.

**A/N And so it begins, please comment and tell me about any mistakes I made. **

**Once again I Do Not own the Persona Franchise **


	3. Chapter 2 First day of School

**Here's Official 2nd chapter of the midnight channel please read, Criticize and sorry about spelling **

March 4th Raining

March 4th Raining

Drew in the standard Yasogami High uniform of a black Jacket and slacks is walking to school, really warn out trying to adjust to the time zone he is currently in. at the Flood planes Drew notices a certain Silver haired boy and a little girl walking together. "Yu" Drew says, as the Yu and the little girl look at him.

" Drew right?" says Yu then looks at the Uniform Drew has on. " Your going to Yasogami High as well huh".

"yes, guess that was obvious taken the fact that there is only one High school in this town. Any who might you be." Drew said speaking to the little girl by Yu's side.

" my school's that way" she said shyly "you guys should go that way" pointing in the opposite Direction, then walking off.

" was it something I said" Drew said looking at Yu. Yu just moved his shoulders upward as they both start walking twords the school.

As they walked a Bike flew right by them nearly running Drew over. "Watch…" the Bike crashed as the Rider a Male with spike orange hair got hit in the weak spot. Both Yu and Drew see as the guy is jumping in pain. "We should…" Drew said "leave him be" Yu finished. Both of them walked away

At the school both of them walked to a room that had the numbers 2-2 on it, "So I guess we both have the same homeroom" Drew said looking at his schedule.

Just then a man probably middle aged with un kept black hair and buck teeth walks up to them. "What the Fuck are you guys doing in front of my class." Both Yu and Drew look at each other.

"Where Transfer students." Yu said. "You" the teacher said pointing at Drew "Your not Japanese are you."

"I'm American." Drew said.

"Great know we have an Ame- koh now." Said the teacher.

" What the hell did he just call me" Drew said speaking to Yu.

"You don't want to know." Yu said.

"Come on you brats get in." Both walk into the class room Drew instantly noticed two of the girls Faces from yesterday. " Alright shut your traps!" Said the teacher. " I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck, bamboos. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the Driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these transfer students. This ( referring to Yu) sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterdays garbage, And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there. So you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! And the Ame-koh is probably to Arogent to learn Japaness."

" What a dick" Drew said under his breath in English.

" Now tell them your guys names and make it quick." Said Morooka .

Both Yu and Drew look at each other. "I'm Yu Narukami." Said Yu.

"Are you looking at that girl in the back row" said Morooka said in anger. " What about Your name you Flash."

" Flash?" Drew said.

"you don't want to know" Yu said.

"Tell them your Name so we can move on." Morooka said.

"I'm Xavier Andrew Leuric, but you all can call me Drew I hope we can all get along even with this racist bastard… Fuck" Drew said realizing that he said that last part out loud.

"Owe so you called me a racist bastard, Now Your on my shit list effective Immediately. Now listen up this town is miles away from your big city and country of perverts and assholes in more ways then one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them, But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up to damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around n those damn phones checking your Life journals and my places". Said Morooka. Morooka rambles on and on.

"Excuse Me" Chie said raising her hand. " is it okay if Yu sits here."

" Huh? Yeah sure . Ya hear that take your seat's over their now hurry up and sit down. As for you Ame-koh you sit in the back by that guy". The teacher said pointing to a guy with black hair that covers his left eye.

Drew sits down and realizes that he is in the back row by a window. 'Why does this seem like a Cliché' Drew thought. "ah hey there" Drew said looking at the guy sitting by him " what's your name.

"Kazuhiro Sano." He said not making eye contact with Drew.

After a long ass lecture by Morooka.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures start tomorrow." Said Morooka.

"If this isn't a normal lecture I'd hate to see what an actual lecture will be." Drew said.

" Attention teachers please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting." Said the announcer All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

"You heard the announcement don't go anywhere till you hear otherwise" Morooka said before leaving the classroom.

Drew takes out his Mp3 and starts playing the song Carnival of Rust by poets of the fall, until he realizes that Yu is motioning him over there.

Drew pauses his song and meets up with Yu. As Drew gets up he hears sirens in the distance ' What the hell happened' Drew thought. Drew walks over to Yu.

"Hey American long time no see" Chie said. "Your…. Clair Redfield right." Drew said. Everyone looks at him "I'm kidding Chie."

"Are you serious " a Student said. As he runs over to Yukiko. "Hey Yukiko is it true that the announcer is staying at your inn." "I'm not at liberty to discuss that." 'Meaning yes' Drew thought.

"Attention students there has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers head directly home. I repeat…" said the announcer.

" Hey are you both going to walk home alone" said Chie.

"I was planning on it" Drew said.

"I was going too" said you.

" Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Chie satanoka I sit right by you." Chie said referring to Yu. "Yeah I know that." "So why don't you both come with me and Yukiko" said Chie nudging Yukiko. Drew just shrugs his head yes and Yu does the same.

As they start to walk out of the Class a boy with spiked orange hair stops them. "uh umm.. Mrs. Satonak, this was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…." Said the orange haired boy.

' why is he talking like that… either A he broke it in which case why is he bringing her a broken DVD. Or B it's broken and he bought her a replacement. Or he could be a total pushover'. Drew thought.

" And I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next Paycheck! See ya thanks." the spikey haired boy said before starting to make a run it. Chie opens the case to reveal the DVD with a huge crack down the middle of it. Drew whistles and Yu looks dumbfounded.

"why would he…" Yu started to say.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie said.

She gets to the spikey haired boy and kicks him in the weak spot.

"Remind me not to piss you off" Drew said, realizing that he was genially afraid of her.

"Yeah." Yu said.

As they walk up to the guy Drew relizied he was the guy who crashed his bike earlier.

"What did you do It's completely cracked, my Trail of the Dragons". Said Chie.

"Mine are cracked too critical hit to the nads " Yu put's his suit case over his Balls .

" Are you alright" Yukiko said.

" Oh, Yukiko- san… Are you worried about me…?" The Spikey haired boy said.

" He's fine Yukiko let's ditch him and go home". Chie said.

" We should…" Drew said. "Leave him be "Yu said. As they both walk away

**A/N so to add on to the reasons why we all hate Morooka I mad him a racist. Ame-koh is a racist Japanese term for Americans, same with Flash. as for the ' this feels like a Cliché' line, in most anime's if you pay attention the main protagonist is always in the back row right next to the window if they are in school. **

**I actually wanted to go further on but this was Dragging on so I'll Continue it all in chapter three **

**Once again I do not own the Persona Series **


	4. Chapter 25 Murder!

**Re: Edited **

**Okay so this is Chapter 2.5 since it was dragging on to long I decided to cut it into two different Chapters or half chapters as you may call them. **

March 4th continued

March 4th continued

On their way out of the school yard they are stopped by a guy wearing a different school uniform with his pupils literally taking up two thirds of his eyes and short black hair.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?" The strange boy said.

'What the fuck is wrong with your eye's' Drew thought.

"What…? WH-Who are you?" Yukiko said.

A couple of bystanders start talking. "What's up with him? What school's he from"? Said Bystander one.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move." Said bystander two.

"I bet you a can of Tap he gets knocked out." Said bystander one.

"Tap?" Drew said.

"I kind of soda" Yu said.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" Said bystander two.

"Amagi Challenge?" Drew said.

"Who can try and date Yukiko "Chie said.

"Ah… really?" Drew said.

"Um, S-so... are you coming or not?" said the strange looking guy said.

"I-I'm not going." Yukiko said.

"Fine!" the strange guy said storming off.

"What did he want from me?" Said Yukiko

'Are you that oblivious' Drew thought.

"What did he want" Said Chie "obviously he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh really" Yukiko said.

Drew face palms himself. "Really you didn't have a clue sheesh" Chie said. "But then again that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

"Yo, Yukiko- san" the spikey haired boy said walking up to them with his bike. "Turned down another love lurn fool huh. Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year".

"Wait this is a thing." Yu said dumb struck.

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said.

"Whoa, You serious?" the spikey haired boy said. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

"… I'd rather not." Yukiko said.

'You're going to need some cream for that burn' Drew thought.

"That'll teach me not to get my hopes up. Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much." The spikey haired boy said before ridding away.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled at the Spikey haired boy. "Umm I'm sorry for dragging you both into this" Yukiko said referring to Drew and Yu.

"Don't worry about it" Drew said. Yu just looks at them. "You don't talk much do you Yu." Drew said.

"Not really" said Yu.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" said Chie.

As they were walking through the shopping district. "So spill it why are you guys here" Chie said.

"My parents are working overseas so I have to spend the year with my Uncle and cousin" said Yu.

"Ahh I was hoping for something more interesting." Chie said "and you Xavier."

"Never call me that again I hate that name." Drew said. "I… I was just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit I took the midnight train going any where".

"Yeah and I'm just a small town girl living in my lonely world" Yukiko said.

Drew was dumbfounded that she knew that.

"What are you really doing here Xavier" chie said with a more playful tone in her voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it maybe after I get to know you all better I'll explain everything, and stop calling me Xavier." Drew said.

"But it rolls off the tongue so well Xavier, Xavier, Xavier" Chie smiles as she says that. Drew's face starts turning red. "Any way Yu do you think Yukiko is cute?" Chie said.

"Ah well ah well as" said Yu.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chie said "and you Drew."

"She's not my type." Drew said.

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko said.

"She's really popular at school. But she's never had a boyfriend. Kind of weird. Huh?"

'Weird' Drew thought.

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko said "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend. Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend. Geez… Chie!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city and other country, and you barely said a word. Hey, what's that? Chie said worried.

As they looked they saw yellow tape around an area with about two bystanders.

"What happened here" Drew said to no one in particular. The four of them walk closer to the Crime scene as they hear the bystanders.

"So that high school student left school early, and as she came down this street" said a woman.

"Wow, who could imagine THAT hanging from an Antenna" said another woman. '

What's hanging from an Antenna?' Drew thought to himself.

"I wanted to see it too" said the First Woman.

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago." Said the second woman.

'Took what down!' Drew thought.

"Well I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here". Drew's face turns white.

"Wait… What did she just say? A dead body"!? Chie said.

"That's what I heard" Drew said with a bit of terror and fright in his voice.

Just then a man in his late thirties with short brown hair wearing a grey shirt and tie and a pair of slacks comes out from the Crime scene looking around then setting his eye's on the group of teenagers, and walks towards them.

"Hey what are you doing here" the man said addressing Yu more than anyone else.

"What happened is someone dead" Yu said.

"Well you could say that" the man said "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"

"You know this guy" Chie said.

"Yeah, my uncle" Yu said.

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this…? I hope you get along with him." Dojima Said.

"Yeah I like him" Drew said.

"But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home". Said Dojima

Just then a man a lot younger then Dojima runs away from the crime scene and throws up. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to central office." Dojima leaves.

"Maybe we should go to Junes another time Yukiko, see you tomorrow Yu." Said Chie.

"Well I'll be going now" Drew said.

"Come with us Drew" Said Yukiko. Yu leaves as the three of them continue

"So what kind of girl are you into Xavier" Chie said.

"I…. I guess I like tom boys, a woman who can take care of herself doesn't have to be beautiful just have a good personality". Drew said noticing Chie Blushing madly. Drew laughs "I'm joking Chie, that's for calling me Xavier" Drew said.

"Drew…" Chie said.

"Yeah Chie" Drew said with a smirk. Chie then kicks Drew in the gut "You…" Drew coughs. Chie helps him up as they continue to walk. When Drew gets home Chie leaves but Yukiko stays at the door for a little bit

. "You're lucky she likes you enough not to make you sterile". Yukiko said.

"Yeah" Drew said "it hurts like hell though, tell me where did you hear journey before." Drew said.

"The guests at my family's inn listens to a lot of different music, a few gave me mix CDs with that kind of music on them." Said Yukiko.

"Your Family owns an Inn Drew said surprised. "Well I should sleep off this pain. See you tomorrow." Drew said

. "You weren't joking where you? You do like those kind of women." Yukiko said.

"Yeah" Drew said. Yukiko leaves and Drew collapses in his bed. "What a day" Drew said.

**Okay so this half chapter was really plot heavy. and I'm sorry for how long it is. Please Comment and Critique it to your hearts content. and once again I do not own the persona Series **

**Song reference Don't stop believing by Journey. **


	5. The Midnight What?

**Well here is chapter three of the midnight Channel, hope you all enjoy, like the last one this is really game plot heavy, **

March 5th raining

Drew yawns as he is walking the Flood planes, as he notices Yu walking alone this time. "Yu man wait up" Drew said.

Yu turns and see's Drew running up to him.

"Man what happened yesterday" Drew said "I mean a person died."

"I dunno" Yu said.

'And the award for best conversationalist will never go to Yu Narukami' Drew thought.

They walk a little while more before the spikey haired boy flies past them on his bike, Drew was barley able to doge it and fell down. "Learn how to ride a bike ass.."

Drew and Yu notice that the boy was literally in a trash can. "How does that happen" Drew said walking over to the spikey haired boy.

"S-Someone…" the spikey haired boy said.

"Maybe we should help" Yu said".

"Alright I got the can you get his legs" Drew said. "On the count of three we pull."

They pulled the spikey haired boy out of the trash can. The spikey hair boy gets up and starts talking. "Whew, you guys saved me. Thanks! Umm… Oh yeah, that's right, you guys are the transfer students. Yu Narukami and Drew Leuric. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." He said.

"Nice to meet you to" Yu said.

"Are you okay man I mean how the hell was that possible" Drew said.

"I'm fine" Yosuke said." Say did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna. You guys think it was kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"There's no way that was an accident unless you're kind have a habit of hanging from antennas" Drew said.

"No" Yu said.

Yosuke looks at his watch "oh Crap where late! Do either of you want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine". Yosuke said.

"I'll pass" Drew said "knowing how you ride a bike I'm better off running." Drew said taking off.

At school. " Be quite Idiots ! Mr. Morooka Said.

' Seriously how the fuck is this guy a teacher.' Drew thought.

"You guys ARE in High school aren't you!?Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense? First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice. I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored. And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now, get your books out! After a long lecture school finally ends.

" Hey Kazuhiro, how was you're day" Drew said to the boy sitting right beside him.

"Fine I guess, Listen I know your trying to be nice talking to me but be like everyone else and pretend I don't exist it's better in the long run." Said Kazuhiro

. Drew is looking at him in disbelief and sadness. 'why would he not want anybody to hang out with…' Drew thought

"Hey Drew" Yosuke said. "Want to hang out I'm taking Yu and Chie out for some food want to come"

"Sure" Drew said. "See you tomorrow Kazuhiro."

"Whatever" Kazuhiro said.

At what looks like shopping mall. Yosuke comes back with four milkshakes.

"This is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie said. "Hold up steak was involved, What the hell Yosuke, then again I'm grateful anyways." Drew said. "Thanks Drew" Yosuke said. "At least someone isn't ungrateful, and besides once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my planes" Yosuke said referring to Chie.

"Still that's no reason to take us to your place."

Drew is about to say something until he realized Chie was talking to Yosuke. "Your place?" Drew said.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Yosuke said.

"What are you talking about" Yu said

"oh right I haven't told you guys yet, I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it so are entire family came out here." Yosuke said. "Hey Drew are their any Juneses in America."

"Yeah Junes was founded in Montana." Drew caught himself before he said anymore. "I'm from Montana and the first Junes is in the city that I lived in."

"Interesting" Yosuke said. "Here this is to welcome you guys to town" Yosuke said handing both of them a milk shake. "Satonaka, yours is on me too".

"Yeah I know" Chie said. After casual small talk. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… Oh, uh…" said chie.

"Can't blame it all on Junes can you." Yosuke said Yosuke then turned his head seeing a girl with long grey like hair. "Hey… It's Saki-Senpai. Sorry I'll be right back." Yosuke said running towards her.

"Is that… Yosuke's Girlfriend" Yu said.

"He wishes that's Saki Konishi, Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district… I think she's working here part-time, though". Said Chie.

"One of those romances" Drew said.

"Sorry to pry Drew but have you ever been in a serious relationship before" Yu said.

"There was this one girl, Sylvia Chastain it was a summer romance that ended well for both of us." Drew said.

After saying that Yosuke and Saki walk back to the rest of the group. "Are you the transfer student" Saki said addressing Yu "Did you hear about me already. It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with other guys much."

"Uh—Not necessarily…" Yosuke Objected.

" He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along well. Hana- chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes, You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you".

"That's not true, He's a good guy" Yu said.

"He's a bit annoying" Drew said.

"Not cool Drew!" Yosuke said

"ahaha, I'm just kidding." Saki said. "well my brakes just about over. Back to work I go.. later " Saki said as she leaves.

" Hahaah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying but she's even nosier than me" Youske said sitting down at the table. "She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way"

'And friend zoned' Drew thought.

"Ohh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? I get it.. So that's how it is…The daughter of a local family- run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Hoho the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said in a Shakespearian like manor.

" wha-!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke said.

" It's totally like that " Drew said.

" Be quite Drew" Yosuke said.

"Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart." Drew and Yu look at Chie interested in what she has to say "you ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Chie said.

"The Midnight what?" Drew said.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. And they say that person's your soulmate." Chie said.

"Bull shit" Drew said.

"for a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful… How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that" Yosuke said.

" Childish, huh? You don't believe that do you" Chie said.

"No" Yu said.

"Of course I don't" Yosuke said.

"well it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out—then you'll see" Chie said.

"Wait you haven't tried it out have you" Drew said looking at Chie.

"well all that aside" Yosuke said" You guys think that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder. Oh what if the culprit behind it is still Lurking around… hehehe."

"Sheesh. You shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one," Chie said. "All I'm saying is you guys better try it out tonight."

"Alright" Drew said.

At Drew's home at five till midnight as the rain is pooring. Drew looks at the T.V. "this is pointless" Drew said. Still eyeing the TV When the clock strikes midnight. "Just an urban…." Before… Before he finishes his sentence the TV turns on by itself. "HOLY SHIT ITS REAL!" Drew said screaming as he saw a girl doing what looked like Ballet on the screen. Then it turned off. "I'm crazy that's all there is to it, I'm sleep deprived" Drew said grabbing his phone but then he realizes he doesn't have anyone's number. " I'll talk to them tomorrow." Drew said.

**I do not own the Persona Series. What is Drew hiding, why does Kazuhiro not like to be around other people, and what was that strange TV program all this will be reviled eventually.**

**Let's be honest people if you're television turned on by itself you would have the same reaction as Drew.**


	6. Chapter 6 Morning after

March 6 raining

Drew is walking to school with an Umbrella trying not to get wet. "Hey wait up." Said Yu. Drew stopped to allow Yu to catch up to him. Yu in his usually clothing also having an umbrella with him.

"Hey Yu did you see anything last night" Drew asked wondering if he was sleep deprived, crazy or if he was actually sane.

"Yeah I saw a girl last night." Yu said. "Ohh thank god I'm not crazy!" Drew said relived. "Something weird happened last night" Yu said. "Weird like what?" Drew said. "I'll tell everyone in class." Yu said.

"Perfect timing! Sorry move over!" Chie said running under Drew's Umbrella. "I did have my own, but I saw this kung Fu movie where they were using umbrellas to pull off sweat moves, and… I accidently broke mine trying to mimic the movie."

"Why!" Yu said. "Cause she thinks she can do anything and fails miserable" Drew said.

"Not funny Xavier" Chie said.

"Stop calling me that" Drew said.

"Make me" Chie said. "By the way… did you see it!?"

"Another person that tells me I'm not insane" Drew says. "Yeah we saw it" Yu says.

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed…." Chie said "Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school." They keep walking "oh… U-Uhh… I-It's kind of awkward to only bring up now, but… We're pretty close here… U-Um, I'm just going to go ahead and run the rest of the way!" as she said that she starts to walk in the rain.

"No you don't" Drew said grabbing her hand and pulling her back under the umbrella "You'll catch a cold, I'll be damned if I'm responsible for your bad health choices. Are you okay?" Drew said realizing that Chie's face was red.

"Let go of my hand" Chie said. Drew released it

. "Sorry I didn't realize I still hand my hand on yours." Drew said.

"Am I smelling Romance" Said Yu.

"Shut up Yu" Drew and Chie said at the same time. The rest of the walk to school was in a quiet and Very awkward between Drew and Chie.

In class there was a different teacher. "Is Morooka sick" Drew asked Kazuhiro.

"No, on different days there are different teachers." Said Kazuhiro.

The teacher was female wearing a pharaoh's Hat and has a curved cane in her right hand. "Hello, everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an Expert. First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like romance. In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river, it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together, Hohoho. And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Our Transferee, Mr. Leuric, please stand up." Ms. Sofue said. Drew stands up worrying about what kind of difficult question it'll be. "The western calendar is based on Anno Domini, the traditionally believed year of Jesus Christ's birth. What is the year before 1 AD called?"

Drew was dumbfounded about how easy that question was. "What is 1 BC?" Drew said in a jeopardy like style.

"Ah you seem to understand this well" Ms. Sofue said. "If you think that history is like math, 0 AD would be the Natural assumption but world history is much more complicated. The Gregorian calendar we use today is based on the Julian calendar, which was made while there was no concept of the zero as a number. That's why, when counting backwards, we go from 1AD straight to 1 BC. Hopefully that was a nice introduction to world history".

After school ended. Drew walks to the group noticing that a couple of girls where talking but wasn't able to make out what they. Where saying.

"So umm…" Yosuke said. "It's uh, it's not really that important but… well, yesterday on TV, I…"

"Thank god four out of four I'm not crazy" Drew said.

"Never mind" Yosuke said ignoring Drew. "I'll tell you guys later. Ahaha…"

"Yosuke" Chie said. " did you hear the rumor? Saki-Senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either. I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either."

"Huh" Chie said." Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry" Yukiko said as she leaves.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko- san seem way stressed out today." Yosuke said.

"The few times I've seen her I would agree with you". Yu said.

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Chie said. "By the way did you see… it… last night?"

"Uh. Well… What about you?" Yosuke said.

"I did!" Chie said." I seriously saw a girl last night!" Drew's eyebrow rises. "But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean."

"It mean that you're a Les…." Drew couldn't finish his sentence as he feels all the air rush out his body and falls to the ground in pain.

"Anyways I couldn't quite tell who it was but it was a girl for sure…" Chie said. "She had long grey hair, green eyes".

"Weird that sounds like the girl I saw." Yosuke said.

"What we have the same soul mate." Chie said eyeing Drew knowing he was probably going to say something perverted again.

"I think I saw the same person" Drew said, "it looked like she was doing Ballet. Might have been how the TV was. What did you see Yu."

"I saw the same person" Yu said. "It was that Saki girl"

"Are you sure" Yosuke said.

"Yeah" Yu said. "That wasn't the strangest thing that happened last night. I heard this voice say though aren't I and I am though… I went into a bit of a daze then put my hand my TV and…" Yu was trying to think of the right way to say it. "My hand went inside of the TV, followed by my head, but I luckily got stuck and didn't go all the way threw".

Everyone looks at Yu, Drew getting up from the floor is about to say something when Yosuke speaks up.

"Weird voices aside. What's that about your hand getting stuck in the TV, how sleep deprived where you" Yosuke said.

"I especially like the part where you were stuck because your TV wasn't big, that sounds realistic." Chie said. "Speaking of which, my family is looking for a new TV, and my mom doesn't know anything about electronics"

"We have new ones in stock at Junes" Yosuke said.

"Alright, I can't wait to see my kongfu movies on the big screen" Chie says going into a crane stance.

"You look like an idiot." Drew said.

"Don't make me make it so that you don't have any children." Chie said in a serious yet playful manner.

"Owe will you love birds knock it off" Yu said.

"Were not dating" Both Drew and Chie say at the same time.

"That's twice now, that you both said something at the same time" Yu said.

"Wouldn't of had thought of Chie being taken by anyone" Yosuke said. "Anyway let's go to Junes."

At Junes they are in the electronic section. Both Yosuke and Chie stick their hands on a sixty inch flat screen TV. "This proves it Yu, it was all in your head" said Yosuke.

"Dick move guys" Drew said.

"Wow this is too expensive, who buys something like this." Chie said.

"I don't know rich people." Yosuke said.

"No they don't" Drew said.

"Are there any cheaper ones." Chie asked

"Come right this way miss." Yosuke said.

Chie and Yosuke walk over to another Television.

Drew and Yu are still looking at the flat screen.

"I'm going to try it again, I'm sure I can get through this one." Yu said.

"Sure fuel their furnaces" Drew said looking at Chie and Yosuke talking about a smaller TV that is still too much money.

"What the!" Yu said.

"What" Drew said. Turning around and seeing Yu's hand inside the tv. "What the Hell, how the hell is that possible."

"Hey Yu, Drew what kind of Tv's do you like" Yosuke said turning twoards them. " What the hell!"

" What?" Chie said turning around and seeing what was happening. " Oh my Gosh! Is that some kind of new TV."

" Hell no" Yosuke said. Running towards Yu. "This is some kind of magic trick. So tell us what the Magician's secret is."

"There isn't any" Yu said taking his hand out of the TV. Then puts his head in it.

"What is wrong with you?" Drew said

"Don't do that!" Yosuke said.

"It's quite spacious in here" Yu said.

"What do you mean in here" Chie said.

"Damnit I have to pee" Yosuke said

"Are you freaking serious" Drew said.

"I haven't been able to all day." Yosuke said, then running to the bathroom

"Alright on the count of three we pull him out of there Chie." Drew said.

"Shit, there are people coming." Yosuke said coming back to them.

"What we have a guy half stuck in a TV here." Chie said

Both Chie and Yosuke run around like headless Chicken.

"Will you both" Drew said before being interrupted when Chie bumped into him causing all four of them to fall inside of the TV".

**This is probably going to be the last chapter for about a week. I started college so I won't be able to Continue doing this like I have been. Also I'm going to be editing my previous Chapters so that they aren't a complete mess. **

**Once again I do not own the Persona series **


	7. Drew's life before Inaba

**I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be out for a week but I just started writing this and couldn't stop so Here's Chapter 5 **

**Also this is the first of many Flashbacks for the OC characters. Enjoy**

January 8th 2010

Snowy

A Hispanic woman in her early forties is standing over a bed. "Wake up Master Leuric.". The Hispanic woman said.

"Don't call me that Maria." Drew said. "I'm not your master." Drew gets out of the bed revealing that he has a buzz cut.

"Your clothes are arranged for you." Maria said "you have a full day ahead of you, a big breakfast, followed by Archery practice, School lessons, and Mix Martial arts training." Maria Sighs at the last one, "Seriously Master Leuric is training to beat the snot out of people wise."

"I want to be able to protect myself." Drew said

"There's more ways to protect yourself than physical violence" Maria said. Leaving the room.

Drew gets dressed. And goes down stairs to a large dining room, and is meet by two women one in her late thirties with short blonde hair and the other a year older than Drew with long blonde hair.

"Good morning son." The older Woman said. "Hey I have to leave for a week why don't you call your friends over and have a wild party." She said. "I'm sure you'll behave well."

"What friends mom, the only friend I have lives in Scotland, and he doesn't exactly have all that much money to come over." Drew said.

"Like use that money you have to make friends." The younger one said.

"That's not me Glory" Drew said.

"Well you need to make friends" said his mom "I don't want the future CEO of Junes to be a loner." "At least try to be outgoing."

"I'll try mom." Drew said. "I just want people to except me for me not what I have, what's the point of having friends if they only want money. That's why I was thinking... If I could move somewhere where people didn't know who I am."

"Absolutely not!" His mother said. "You'll too young to leave home alone."

"I understand" Drew said.

A couple days later

A party was going on in the house, the entire place was torn apart.

Drew was upstairs reading the latest Book in the Emerald Archer series. Blasting his music extremely loud listening to Last resort by Papa Roach.

After Drew finished the book his stomach growled. "Great" Drew said. As Drew walked out of his bedroom on the way to the kitchen he was confronted by three people all looking roughly six eight with big mussels. All confront Drew.

"Well, Well, Well look who decided to come out of his room." The leader of this group said. " yam know we came here to party and get money from that hussy you call a sister, at least she attends these parties while you stay in your room blasting that emo shit you call music, thinking your better than all of us."

Drew tried to walk past them. "Well not finished with you" the second brute said pushing Drew back. "You know that sister of yours is a real whore thinking that just because she has money she's popular and just how many people has she dated in the past year, she's probably blowing some guy as we speak."

"Don't call her that", Drew said clutching his fists.

"Well at least she knows how to show a person a good time, you… You just stay away keeping everything to yourself like a selfish brat." Guy three said.

"Like what are you three doing here"? Glory said.

"There's the Whore now" guy two said. "I wonder if we can get any off of…."

Before he could finish what he was saying Drew punched him right on the nose breaking it.

"You bastard" brute two said.

Guy three tries to punch Drew. Drew doges then hits him in the stomach then continues the to hit him there roughly twenty more times. Before hitting him in the face causing him to be knocked out. Before Drew could make a move on guy one, guy one pull out a pocket knife and stabs Drew in in the stomach five times. Drew falls down as guy one starts to kick Drew's stomach

"Knock it off" Glory says. Trying to help Drew only to get bitch slapped by guy one. Guy two then proceeds to grab glory and take her away.

After twenty minutes the cops and ambulance arrives.

January 14th 2010 Snowy

Drew wakes up in a hospital bed after being in a coma for four days.

"I told you physical violence would lead to this." Maria said looking at Drew.

"Good to see you too. Maria" Drew said. "Where's Glory and mom."

"Your mom and sister are home, Your lucky you survived I mean you lost a lot of blood." Maria said putting her hand on Drew's hand. "Your mother decided to agree to your plan of leaving under a few guide rules that she will tell you".

Jan 16th 2010 snowing

Drew was home eating breakfast with his family.

"That night, what happened to you Glory?" Drew said.

"I'd rather not talk about it, besides I didn't nearly die." Glory said. 'Though I felt like I should' glory thought to herself.

"Drew." His mother said.

"Yes mom" Drew said back.

"You will call us at least once a week, I chose where you will live, and in a month afterwards me and Glory will move to where you live, while we will not live with you we will keep an eye on you, and you keep your grades up in school." His mother said finally agreeing to his idea of moving away.

"Yes mom" Drew said accepting the terms of the agreement.

"You'll live in Inaba, Japan it's a small peace full town. A new Junes store is scheduled to open up down there in a few months.

"Japan? I don't speak Japanese" Drew said.

"I'll be teaching you, you'll leave in fourteen months". Said his mom.

"I understand" Drew said.

**Well that was unexpected, Sorry if it felt rushed. Still Criticizes and tell me what you guys think. **

**and once again I do not own the persona Series **


	8. Another world

**Alright here's Chapter eight of Midnight Channel. hope you enjoy **

March 6

Previously on the midnight channel… they fell into a TV

All four of them fell down into what looks like a studio covered in fog.

" Is everyone okay" you said getting up

" I'm…. Fine" Drew said getting up then walks over to Chie and gives her his hand " Are you okay"

"Thanks, I'm fine" Chie said taking Drew hand.

"What the hell Drew you willing to help her out but not me" Yosuke said getting up.

" well if you had a second X chromosome instead of a Y one I'd gladly be courteous to you in that way" Drew said.

Chie laughs at Drew's Joke

"That wasn't funny." Yosuke said. Getting ready to punch Drew then looks around. "Hey where are we" looking around.

"So… are we still alive… Right?" Chie said.

"That's most likely the case". Yu said. Yu looks around

"Is this a studio?" Chie said. "All this fog… Or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba is there…?"

"Hell no…" Yosuke said. "But man… this place is huge… "

"What're we gonna do…?" Chie said still looking

"Let's look around" Yu said.

"But… Look, we need to get home and-!" Chie said.

"Well then Show us the way out Chie." Drew said sarcastically "Apparently you know the way."

"Well what way did we come in" Chie said.

Drew and Yosuke point upwards.

"But that can't be right! H-How could that be!" Yosuke said. A bit scared

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie said.

"We fell into a TV" Drew said pointing out the obvious.

"Everyone calm down!" Yu said and a voice that screamed authority.

"Y-You're right, Okay…okay" Yosuke said. While Drew just shakes his head yes "Let's calm down and think about this" Yosuke continued to say. "So we need to find a way out

"IS there really a way outta here…?" Chie said.

"There has to be" Drew said. In a reshoring voice.

"I hope your right" Chie said.

"If there's no exit where trapped here so there has to be one." Yosuke said optimistically

The four of them wonder threw the fog for what feels like hours on end, with barley any visibility

"Can we take a little break?" Yosuke says.

"Sure Yosuke" Yu said acting as the leader of the group.

"Hey Drew come with me, I have to ask you something." Yosuke asked. Yosuke walks off a little bit and Drew fallows him.

"Leuric right?" Yosuke said.

"We've met already Yosuke are you that bad with last names." Drew said.

"Leuric as in the CEO of Junes Alice Leuric?" Yosuke said

"Well.." Drew starts to scratch his head trying to come up with an excuse. "How did you find out."

"Who in their right minds would know Junes's history to that extent." Yosuke said.

"You have a point there" Drew said.

"Why would you try to hide that, I mean you'd have a lot more friends telling everyone you a rich billionaire." Yosuke said.

"What's the point of having friends if they only like you for your money. That's how it was back in the states. Why until I met Yu I only had a friend that lived halfway across the world". Drew said with a bit of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Well you have atleast three friends now." Yosuke said holding his hand out. "and I like you for who you are".

"Ae you coming on to me Yosuke cause I don't swing that way" Drew said.

"OH hell no!" Yosuke said. Both laugh and shake hands.

"What's that" Drew said seeing a Red vortex with a door outline.

"Hey guys!" Drew said.

Yu and Chie walk over.

"What is this place…? It feels different from where we were before…" Chie said.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but… damn. This fog's so thick. I can hardly see.

"Are you sure we're not wondering farther away? Chie said.

"I can't be positive but we've gotta trust our instinct a little" Yu said.

"I know but…" Chie said.

"come on where's your sense of adventure tomboy or are you just a scared little girl" Drew said.

"Pleas I have more adventure in me than you do" Chie said.

"I give them a month." Yosuke said

"At least a couple" Yu said.

They all walk into the red vortex.

As they walk into it they relies they are in a small room with a bed in it as well as a noose and a chair.

"A noose and a chair that's never a good combination" Drew said. Examing the Chair and noose. "The person in this room was on the verge of suicide, with torn pictures of his lover who probably broke his heart." Drew said in a Sherlock Holmes manor. "The Victim was at least 5'6 judging by the bed."

"Wow you know all that" Chie said impressed.

"No I'm just bullshitting you all, trying to lighten the mood in this freaky ass place". Drew said.

"I think I know who's picture this is." Yosuke said. "It's that Famous singer who was married to Council man Namatame?".

"Who?" Drew asked

"Haven't you been watching the news lately" Yu asked

"No the news is usually too depressing for me" Drew admitted.

"The person who was Murdered was Minoomi Yamino, She was having an affair with Namatame". Yu said filling Drew in.

"Thanks for the info" Drew said starting to feel sick for some reason. "Hey how's everyone feeling."

"Not that good" Chie said

" Damnit I can't take it any longer" Yosuke said. Everyone looks at him. Yosuke turns to a wall and unzips his pants

"Owe your not going to pee right now" Chie said.

"Don't do that" Yu said.

" I have to go" Yosuke said… "Will you guys stop looking at me! Fine" Yosuke zips his pants back up. "But if my Bladder is damaged I'm blaming you guys".

"We should leave this place" Yu suggested. Every one shakes their heads and leaves the room

After a while they end up back at the studio area

"Whew… We finally made it back" Chie said really close to Drew, like invading his personal space close

"Personal space Chie" Drew said moving away "so then guess the tomboy is too scared after all."

"Am not" Chie said

Just then they all here a sound and look to see a shadowy figure walking towards them.

"What's that?" Chie asked.  
>"I don't know" Yu said.<p>

When it walks out of a shadow the group gets a good look at it. It's at least 5 '8 round like white fur, a blue haired tip and three red buttons going down its stomach.

"What is this thing a Monkey are a bear" Chie asked questionably.

"It's adorable" Drew said. "It reminds me of a teddy bear I use to have."

"We didn't need to know that" Yosuke said "and what kind of teddy bear looks like that".

"Where did it come from" Yu said.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys…?" It said

"Oh my gosh it talks" Drew said. Drew and Chie both stepped back

"W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" Chie said.

Drew just looks at Chie.

"Don't yell at me like that…"

"Nice going Chie you hurt its feelings." Drew said.

"What is this place" Yu said practically un phased by the thing.

" This place is what it is, It doesn't have a name." it said. "It's where I live."

"You…live here?" Yosuke said.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side" The thing said. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"How… Throwing people in here?" Drew asked curious.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" The Bear thing said. Practically yelling and stomping it's feet.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie said yelling at the Bear thing. "What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?"

"Calm down" Drew said trying to keep himself from yelling. "Your making things worse". They notice that the bear then runs behind Yu.

"I already told you…" the bear thing said. " A-Anyways you should hurry back."

"How!" Drew said starting to lose it.

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yosuke said keeping calm. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

The Bear thing Sighs "That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"

"You can do that" Yu said.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin exit—" Youske said getting angry

"He said he'll let us out Yosuke" Drew said getting back his calmness.

The bear thing then claps his hands and three TVs appear.

"What the hell" Yosuke said.

"Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie said shocked.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" The bear thing said shoving them into the TV.

The four of them fly out of a TV into Junes.

"Where back?" Drew said

"Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited- time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight". The intercom said.

"Crap it's already that late?" Yosuke said.

"Looks like we, where in there for quite a while" Chie said.

Drew looks at his clock that reads Eight thirty

"We, where in there for nearly five hours!" Drew said.

"See you guys tomorrow" Yu said leaving

" I better get going to, Common Chie I'll walk you home" Drew said.

" O… Okay" Chie said.

" Bye" Yosuke said.

After a little while

Drew and Chie where walking.

"So then Drew why do you continually make fun of everyone to a certain degree". Chie said

"I don't make fun of everyone, Just you I guess it's because your my first actual female friend I ever had and I wasn't expecting that person to be such a tom boy let alone a bit of a coward". Drew said.

"Screw you" Chie said being sarcastic

"If you want" Drew said sarcastically

"What! I didn't mean it like that" Chie said her face starting to get red. "Anyway, what are your hobbies."

"Video games, music, reading, Mix Martial art training, and Archery." Drew said

"Mix Martial arts" Chie said "I wouldn't of taken you for someone who can last in a fight that long."

"You'd be surprised" Drew said.

"Archery, as in a bow and arrow" Chie said.

"Yes, I've been practicing archery since I was ten years old". Drew said proud of that fact.

"Out of curiosity theirs this book series I read about an Archer called the Emerald Archer I'm actual a fan of the series" Chie said. "Ever heard of it."

"That's what got me into Archery" Drew said. "I've been reading those books for eight years now."

"Sorry I have to ask but how old are you" Chie said.

"Seventeen" Drew said

Both stop in front of a house.

"Well this is my stop." Chie said "See you tomorrow".

"Bye" Drew said leaving

Drew hurries home, when he gets inside he relies that he hasn't checked his phone in a while. And that it was on silent.

Drew takes his phone out and see's that he got a message.

"Hey man, I'm going to be visiting your place in a couple of weeks. I need a place to crash for a while.

From Bale

Drew closes his phone and makes his way to his bedroom, feeling a little more sluggish than usual. Drew collapses on his bed

**Well that was a long one, Thank you all for taking time out of your day for this. Also as of now I'm starting A Pokémon Fan fiction so if you want go and read that. **

**I do not own the Persona series.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. **

March 7

Rainey

The student body was gathered in the school Auditorium

"Do either of you know what's going on." Drew asked Yu and Chie.

" I don't know, I wonder why they are holding a school assembly all of a sudden" Chie said.

Yosuke walks towards them looking at his phone

" Hey what's wrong Yosuke?" Chie said worried.

" Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke said.

Ms. Sofue walks to the mic and starts talking.

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. Ms. Sofue said " First the principal has something to say.

The principal an elderly man with a two foot beard walks up to the podium

" I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3… has passed away.

"What" Drew said in complete disbelief.

"Passed away…!?" Chie said.

"Not possible that show…" Kazuhiro said a few feet away from the group. "It was real!"

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning…" The principal continued "The reasons behind her passing is currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts."

Drew and Yu look at Yosuke wanting to say something but Yosuke left. As the students erupt in chattering.

"All right, please quite down… "The principal said, "I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…

" Found dead…? How could this happen…?!" Chie said.

After school

Drew, Yu and Chie were walking down the first floor hallway of Yosagomi inn.

"I heard she died the same way as that announcer right pretty creepy…" a female first year student said.

Drew and Yu look at each other in disbelief of what they heard.

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole" her friend said. "It's got to be a serial murder case… Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

Unknown…?C'mon this isn't some sci-fi drama." The first girl said. "Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel Thing?" "They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

The girls continued to talk as the girls leave

"geeze it's easy not to toss around theories if you're not personally involved…" Chie said angry

Yosuke walked up behind the three of them.

" Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?" Yosuke said.

" I collapsed last night " Drew said.

"No, I spent time with my cousin" Yu said.

"Yosuke! Not you too! Don't tell me your believing this stuff too" Chie said.

" Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again and…"Yosuke was trying to say the right words. "I think the girl on the screen… was Saki- senpai. There's no mistaking it…Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain… And then… She disappeared from the screen. You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right…?" Yosuke said. "Remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe… Just maybe, but… Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too." Yosuke said.

" What's that suppose to mean? Hold on… Are you saying…?" Chie said

"That there is something between the murders and the midnight channel" Drew said.

"That people who appear on that TV channel die." Chie said.

" I can't say for sure, but something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence". Yosuke said, Yosuke then looks at the three of them. "I have to go back and check things out, anyone want to come with."

Drew and Yu look at each other and shake their heads. "Where coming" Yu said.

"You both can't be serious, we nearly died in there" Chie said raising her voice, "There's no way I'm going back in there." Chie looks at them with anger in her voice and a frown on her face.

"Meet me at Junes in one hour." Yosuke said looking at them. He then leaves

Unknown to all of them Kazuhiro was listening in on them. 'What where talking about, I should fallow them' Kazuhiro thought. 'Are you insane! That's not you, Stay away! You where born alone and you will die alone' Kazuhiro thought to himself. ' If there's something I can do I have to do it, I don't want to see anyone die like that again'.

At Junes an hour later

The four of them are standing in front of the big screen Tv in the electronics area. Yosuke had rope and a golf club with him.

"Last chance to back out." Yosuke said. Looking at Drew and Yu.

"Will you guys listen to reason" Chie said. "At least one of you guys should stay here!"

" I'll stay behind." Drew said. " As far as we know Yu is the only one who can go inside the TV, and Yosuke your attached to it. I'll be the third wheel, But how the hell are you guys going to get out."

" I'm hopping that bear will show up, but if not I brought rope." Yosuke said showing them the rope."

" Alright lets do this." Yu said

Both of them tie themselves in the rope and hand the end of it to Chie.

Yu and Yosuke go inside the TV, as soon as they do the rope breaks.

"You didn't think this threw did you Yosuke." Drew said.

Chie fell to the floor crying.

Drew puts his hands over her trying to comfort her."

" Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." Chie said crying "Why would they do that."

"It'll be okay Chie I'm sure they'll be okay." Drew said having his arm around her shoulders. And sitting down beside her

" I want to believe you but I just don't know, how can you be so positive about this" Chie said, looking Drew in the eyes, with tears running down her face.

" Sometimes you just have to have faith in people." Drew said whipping her tears away. 'Man she's cute like this' Drew thought to himself. 'What the hell am I thinking I just met her and I'm falling in love with her. This isn't some Disney movie, this is real life Dang it.' Drew looked away with a bit of red on his face.

'Is he blushing? OH My Gosh he likes me, but we just met is it really okay for us to be together this quickly. Last thing I want is to ruin a good friendship between us.' Chie thought looking at Drew.

" Are you thirsty" Drew said. " I can get us something to drink." Drew got up from the ground.

" I'll take a chocolate milkshake" Chie said. Looking at him " owe and a pork bun if your willing to buy it"

" okay I'll be back" Drew said leaving.

Twenty minutes latter Drew comes back with two chocolate Milkshakes, and two Pork buns., Drew sat down as he handed her one of each. They both ate in silence.

" Tell me the truth Drew, Why are you here in Inaba of all places." Chie said starting to eat her pork bun.

"Well for starters I'm not that sociable." Drew said

"Bullshit" Chie said. "Since you've been here you've been here you haven't kept to yourself."

"Did I start any of the conversations we, Yosuke, or Yu started… No back in the states I kept to myself, for many different reasons". Drew said

" Such as" Chie said.

" Well before I say anything I don't want this to affect are friendship okay, Promise me we'll stay friends for what we currently are" Drew said looking at Chie.

" I promise, What's so important that you would ask me something like that." Chie said worried ' Did he kill someone' Chie thought to herself.

" I'm Filthy rich." Drew said. "My mom is the CEO of Junes ironically. I'm expose to take over the business when I graduate From college." Drew said not making I contact with her.

" So what, Your rich Why did you think it'll change are friendship." Chie said curious "For pete's sake man I thought you killed someone."

" Everywhere I go in America people know me as " The Prince of Junes". Most of the people I meet only want to be friends with me because I'm rich nearly everyone else thinks I'm to stuck up to be friends with. You don't know how lonely I was till I moved here. Here I have three friends who like me for me." Drew said. " I suggest to my mom to let me live on my own over a year ago but she said " I was to young."" Drew put his head down

" Hey it's okay…" Chie said putting her arm around Drew. " I'm your friend and I always will be, nothing you say will change that, but I have to know if your mom said that you where to young then why are you here".

" One night when my mom was out of town on business my Sister decided to throw a party. Unlike me she liked using her wealth to be with people. I stayed in my bedroom most of the night till I got hungry, When I decided to get something to eat, three people showed up surrounding me." Drew said as he grab his shirt. " They started to call my Sister a Slut and a whore which really pissed me off and calling me a Stuck up Arrogant rich boy who thought he was better than all of them. I punched one of them square on the nose breaking it. Another one I took easily, but the third one the leader of the three took out a pocket knife and cut my stomach with it." Drew lifts up his shirt revealing five scars near his stomach. "I'm lucky I survived that. I was out for nearly week."

Chie puts her figure on one of Drew's scars and moves across it. " I'm glace you survived."

Just then Yu and yosuke come out of the television.

" Where back." Yosuke said.

" Your back" Chie said with tears coming out of her eyes.

" Are you okay." Yu said

Chie then throws the rope at them.

" Your stupid rope broke, I thought we lost you guys" Chie said with a lot of anger in her voice. You guys owe me big!" Chie stormed out of the electronics area.

"I'll go after her. Is there a connection between that world and Murders." Drew said looking at them.

"There is, a lot of stuff happened." Yu said.

" Tell me about it tomorrow". Drew said

" Hey Drew, Watch the Midnight channel tonight" Yosuke said.

Unknown to everyone Kazuhiro saw everything that happened.

Midnight

Drew is looking at his TV when it turns on. Brew couldn't make out any details of the person except it was female wearing a Kimono.

**So that was Chapter 6, Who was the girl wearing a Kimono, What is Kazuhiro going to do, and Will Drew and Chie Confess how they feel for each other. Find out some time later. **

**In all seriousness I said I was going to let you the readers decide who was shipped with who, Which Is still going to happen but I'll have to Introduce the other three Ship able OC's before hand but Drew and Chie are the first official Shipping in this Story. **

**Please review this story so I know what I need to improve for latter chapters.**

**and Like always I do not own the Persona Series **


	10. The day after

**Here's Chapter nine **

March 8

Raining

In the Class room Drew is talking to Yosuke and Yu.

"So that's what happened to you guys." Drew said. "Let me get this straight. You guys were confronted by the Bear thing that called itself Kuma was it? Then you went into what appeared to be the Shopping district in Inaba. Where to Demon looking things called shadows that where round and only had a mouth and a big tongue attacked you guys. And Yu brought summoned a Persona?" Drew said looking at Yu "Which looked like a Retro Samurai that could shoot lightning."

"It called itself Izanagi." Yu said. "And Lightning was called Zio."

"Any way." Drew said. "After you defeated it you went into Saki's parents Liquor Store where you heard her inner thoughts. Then Yosuke's "Shadow" was it appeared, Yosuke got mad at it and it turned into a… Giant frog with a man ridding it. After Yu defeated it Yosuke accepted it and it became a Disco Ninja Frog" Drew just looked at them "Then you learned that someone was throwing people into the TV to kill them such as the Announcer and Saki. I have to say if I didn't fall into the TV with you guys I'd have a hard time believing this. As is I'd like to help out. I know I don't have this Persona thing but I can kick ass as is.

"Figured you were going to say that" Yu said. Yu then handed Drew a pair of glasses "you'll be needing these."

"So then who was that girl on the midnight channel" Drew said, "I didn't get a good look at…."

Before Drew could finish his sentence Chie runs into the class room then makes her way to the three of them.

"Uh… Chie" Yosuke said. "Um… About yesterday… I and Yu are sorry we worried you…"

"Never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" Chie said. That made Drew look at Yu and Yosuke.

"Huh? Yukiko- san? Uh…no…?" Yosuke said "At least, I haven't seen her today."

"Ah Yu you don't think" Drew said

"I hope not" Yu said.

"What?" Chie said. "Never mind. Oh man… What should I do…? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real. You know… All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later" Yosuke said.

"The person who was on TV yesterday I think it was Yukiko". Chie said

"Goddamnit". Drew said.

"That kimono looked like the one she wears at the inn. And she wore it during that interview a few days ago too" Chie said worried. She was fidgeting with her right hand. "I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded yet. I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today and me…"

Drew puts his arms around Chie. "Calm down, we get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her." Drew said starting to get really worried

"No…" Chie said burying her head in Drew's Chest.

"Sit down Chie" Yu said. "We have a story to tell you." Yu proceeds to tell her everything that happened to them on the other side.

"What's that suppose to mean…?" Chie said dumbfounded "Wait, are you saying… Yukiko was thrown in there!

"We don't know that for sure" Yosuke said. "We should check to see if she's safe first, Give her another call."

Chie calls Yukiko "No good… Her voicemail picked up…" Chie said. "S-She's not answering…"

Yosuke put his hand on his head "Are you serious…? Then is Yukiko- san inside that place…?"

"S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an Errand or something…" Chie snaps her fingers "Oh, or maybe she might be helping at the inn… She wouldn't be able to answer her cell it that's it…"

"Yeah but she skipped school for that" Yosuke said. Getting up from his desk.

"Well according to Chie she is going to become the Inn manager." Drew said trying to be Optimistic.

"W-Well, I'll give the inn a call… Umm… I've got the number here somewhere." Chie said looking threw her contact list on her phone "Here we go" Dials the phone. "C'mon, Yukiko… Pick up…" some one answers on the other end. "Oh, is this Yukiko?" Chie puts her hand on the phone's receiver "Oh thank god she's there." "Uh-huh… Uh-huh, I see… Ah, uh. Nah it was nothing, ha-ha. I'll email you again later…" Chie sighs with relief "She was over at the inn, She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year."

"And you guys were worried about it" Drew said referring to Yosuke and Yu.

"What you thought the same thing Drew!" Yu said.

"She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow to." Chie said triumphantly. Then her anger just flooded out. She slams her hand into Yosuke's shoulder. "Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing. She was totally fine! And you were all. "Yukiko –san inside that place…?" Hmph… "

"Sorry! but there is a reason we thought that."

"O yeah what." Chie said in a sassy attitude

"Well… we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over me that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV…" Yosuke said. "But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about let's go to Junes after school"

After school At Junes

"We need to know what's going on inside." Yosuke said looking at Yu, then notices that there were a lot more people here than usual.

"How? By talking to that Kuma guy?" Chie said.

"Yeah, too bad there's so many customers around… I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today…" Yosuke comes up with an Idea. "I got it! C'mere a sec Yu. "Try sticking your hand in and call her over."

"Her?" Drew said "it's a Female!"

"That's, what it said" Yu said.

" Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me. Drew stand on the other side." Yosuke said.

Yu sticks his hand in to the TV only for it to be bitten. "Mother…." Yu said screaming in pain. Yu took his hand out seeing that there was a bite mark on it. "Kuma bit me."

"That looks bad are you alright?" Chie said worried

"I think I might be dying" Yu said.

"Everyone is" Drew replied back.

"Hey you bear" Chie said. "We know you're in there.

"Ooh ooh is this a game?" Kuma said threw the TV.

"No it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke asked.

"Who's anyone I'm a lonely little bear like always"? Kuma said

'Depressing' Drew thought.

"This land feels so bear-ren" Kuma said.

"Shut it!" Chie said getting angry. So there's no one inside…? You're sure?

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!" Kuma said

"So no ones in there" Chie said with a sigh of relief. "I should go check on here anyway."

"Hey Chie before you go can I get your phone number" Drew said blushing "I mean I don't have anyone's number yet".

"Yeah" Chie said blushing. Chie takes his phone and programs her number into it and sets a ringtone for it.

"Owe look the young couple is exchanging phone numbers." Yu said sarcastically.

"Shut up Yu" Drew and Chie said at the same time. "Will you stop doing that" they both said at each other.

"Any way we have tomorrow off so let's meet up at Junes" Yosuke said.

**So about Teddie. I decided to go with the original Japanese name for him Kuma cause it sounds a lot better in my opinion. **

**and Secondly I decided to make him Female in this story. Since she's a ... I'm not going to spoil it for the ten percent of you haven't played the game. She can make her body whatever she wants so I decided to see how it would play out if she was a woman instead. She'll still be the perverted bear we all love and tolerate just doing it to men and not women. **

**Like always I do not own the persona Series **


	11. Chapter 9 Character introductions

**Here's Chapter 9 this is for the most part is original **

March 8th raining at Junes

Drew decided to stay for a while

Drew walks over to the Music store. When he gets in there he looks for the Rock music, When he finds it he starts looking threw to see if anything looks good when he accidently bumps into a guy with short bleach blonde hair and three nose piercings.

"Watch it punk" the guy said.

"Sorry man" Drew said, then noticing the small doll in the guys pocket. " is that your sisters?"

"What no I just found it." The guy said "Shut up punk."

"Did you make it, it looks kind of cool in my opinion" Drew said.

"I said shut up" the guy said then throwing a punch at Drew. Drew takes the hit then punches back. The guy literally picks Drew up and slams him to the ground. Drew puts his legs on the guy to turn him over and starts to hit the guy repeatedly in the face. The guy head butts Drew making Drew get off the guy. Both get up with bloody faces, and panting heavily. Both are about to punch, When Dojima and Adachi show up and stop them.

"Knock it off you to" Dojima said putting Kanji's hands behind his back. " So which one of you guys started this fight."

"I did" Drew said. "I've been on edge since I've moved here, I wanted to let off some steam." As Drew was saying this the guys mouth just dropped open not believing that someone was trying to take the blame off of him.

"I don't believe that for one minute" Adachi said putting Drew's hands behind his back.

"Either way you both are under arrest." Dojima said escorting the two guys to the police station

At the police station in a cell Drew and the guy where in a cell looking at each other. Both start to laugh.

"Kanji Tatsumi" the guy said holding out his hand.

"Drew Leuric" Drew said shaking Kanji's hand. "So did you make those dolls."

"Will you knock it off" Kanji said. "That's not a manly thing."

"So….." Before Drew could finish what he was saying Dojima and a woman in her forties show up in front of the Cell

"Your free to go Tatsumi" Dojima said "Make sure this doesn't happen again."

Kanji leaves leaving Drew in the jail cell.

"As for you" Dojima said. "You are going to be stuck here till you're parents Show up." Dojima said. "Why did you take the blame from Tatsumi, you aren't the first thing the guy started fight with."

"Ahh my mother isn't going to be for at least a month" Drew said looking at Dojima. "As for Kanji, I did kind of start it, while I didn't throw the first punch I did call him out on something." Drew then lies down on the bed in the jail cell."

Dojima opens the cell. "Come on, I'm off duty I'll let you go this time.

"Thanks" Drew said as he walk out of the Cell.

"You're a friend of my nephew's right" Dojima said

"Yeah I'm Yu's friend". Drew said.

"Count this as the one warning you have, if you commit any other crime are start a brawl your stay in here for a longer time" Dojima said. "Now come on I'll Drive you home."

After a long drive home.

Drew walks into his house and goes through his fridge, trying to find something to eat. When he hears his phone go off.

"Hello?" Drew said.

"Hey Xave," Said Glory. "Look I decided to move over there before mom did so mind if I stay at your place for a while."

Drew sighed not because he didn't want Glory to be there but because of her nickname for him.

"Yeah Glory you can stay here." Drew said. " I'll find a room for you"

"Thanks, by the way who dropped you off." Glory said.

"How do you…" Drew said as he heard the door knock

Drew walks to the door and opens it as Glory hugs him.

"It's been to long Xave" Glory said.

"It's been two weeks." Drew said trying to breath.

"Two weeks too many." Glory said. Glory then lets him go as Drew starts to gasp for breath. " So meet any cute girls here or boys."

"Well a couple of girls." Drew said truthfully. "And ahh I don't look at guys that way Glory."

"I know, Well I'm tired where's the spare bedroom." Glory said.

"Down the hall to the right "Drew said. "Good night."

Drew stayed up that night until midnight looking at his TV

Drew was looking into his TV waiting for something to happen, just as the clock strikes midnight the TV turns on by itself

Yukiko appears on the TV wearing a princess like Dress and has a tiara in her hair.

"Good evening" Yukiko said. "Tonight princess Yukiko has a big surprise. I'm going to score myself a hot stud! Welcome to not a dream not a hoax. Princess Yukiko's hunt for prince Charming, and I came prepared I got my lacy unmentionables on "She said as she put her hand on her crotch. " Staked from top to bottom" She said showing her breasts. "I'm out to catch a whole harem and the best of the lot is going to be all mine well here I go" She said as she starts waling into a red vortex.

"That was Yukiko" Drew said in disbelief. Drew's phone rings. "Hello" he said answering his phone.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" Chie said screaming threw the phone. Drew had to put his ear away from the phone before he went deaf.

"I…Keep calm. That was Yukiko, let's meet up with Yu and Yosuke tomorrow and try and get answers". Drew said trying to keep calm himself.

"Okay" Chie said. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow at seven."

**Will They Rescue Yukiko, what will become of Kanji, Where the hell is Kazuhiro at, and what importance is Glory doing there. Find out some time in the midnight Channel. **

**now serious, My original plan for Glory was to bring her in later but decided it be best to introduce her now. I'll explain why later. **

**as usual I do not nor will I ever own the Persona Series **


	12. Yukiko's missing

**Here's Chapter** **nine**

March 9th Sunny seven a.m. Drew's house

Chie in a green tank top and short shorts walks to the door of the house and knocks on the door.

Glory opens the door wearing a T shirt and a pair of shorts just looks at Chie. "Can I help you with something" Glory asked. "If you're selling Girl Scout cookies you're got the wrong house."

"Is Drew home" Chie said. "I'm expose to be meeting up with him now". Chie just examined the girl in front of her, 'Who is she?' Chie thought.

"Owe" Glory says with an evil smile on her face "You must be Xave's Girlfriend, I'm Glory Xave's sister I'll be living with him till our mom shows up."

"Owe good you're his sister." Chie said with Relief. "Wait! Where not dating! If anything where just friends." Chie's face was really red.

"Owe just good friends? Could have fooled me." Glory said.

Drew walks out wearing a white undershirt and a black unbuttoned over shirt, a pair of slacks and tennis shoes.

"Hey Chie" Drew said noticing how red she was "Are you running a fever." Drew then see's Glory's Evil smile "ohh god what did she say."

"Nothing important, we need to see Yosuke and Yu now." Chie said grabbing Drew's arm and running off.

'So my little brother, the loner has three friends now' Glory said with a genuine smile on her face as she goes inside and closes the door behind her.

On the way to Junes

"Yukiko's Mom says she hasn't seen her since Yesterday". Chie said. "I'm really worried"…

They both see Yu and Yosuke getting arrested.

"Dejavu" Drew said.

"What did those two do now" Chie said as they both walked to the police officer.

"Excuse me sir" Drew said. "What did those two guys do?"

"They, where caught with weapons inside of Junes" the cop said.

"Gosh those two are idiots" Chie said.

At the precinct.

Drew and Chie where waiting. Chie was walking around impatiently

"What were they thinking, for we know Yukiko could be dead by now." Chie said. "Do you have anything to say Drew? Some wise crack response to get on my nerves, my best friend is missing and you don't even say anything."

"I'm letting you vent your frustration." Drew said.

Yu and Yosuke walk towards them

"There you are!" Chie said Yelling at them and running towards them. "Geeze what are you guys doing!"

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding… We'll talk about it later." Yosuke said.

"Yosuke decided to bring weapons into Junes then pointed the weapons at a police Officer" Yu said.

"Dumbass" Drew said looking at Yosuke.

"Anyways, something is up with Yukiko" Yosuke said.

"Huh? You know already" Chie said. "I kept calling her cell but she didn't pick up… So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear…!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now…."  
>Yosuke said.<p>

"You're right" Yu said.

"That aside" Yosuke said. "The cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low. Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious… "

"What!?" Chie yelled. "They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?"

"Dude, don't snap at me!" Yosuke said. "Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect."

Both Chie and Yosuke where getting angry. Yu spoke up

"Guys, we need to save here. If she is in there then were the only ones able to get her out." Yu said acting like a leader.

"R-Right! That's the important thing!" Chie said with confidence.

"The police totally on the wrong track we've got to handle it ourselves" Yosuke said.

"I'm going to." Chie said. "That's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what."

"Like hell you are" Drew said getting angry "You are in no condition to go in there."

"Are you gonna be all right…?" Yosuke said somewhat ignoring Drew and Chie. "They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty- handed…"

"Weapons…? I know just the place." Chie said. "Fallow me."

Twenty minutes later they walk into a freaking armory filled with swords, knifes, armor, Ect.

'Here we are." Chie said,

"What the hell is this." Yosuke said dumfounded.

"A metal works… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff". Chie said a little excited.

"Of course you know about a place like this" Drew said. "Probably come here every day after watching some Kong Fu movie right tomboy."

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and Armor." Chie said. Chie then walks over to some armor and looks at it. "Here this looks good, but it might be too heavy."

"I dunno, Chie…" Yosuke said. "I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but…"

"You don't!" Chie said yelling at Yosuke. "You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!"

"Let her go" Drew said.

"You were the first one against the Idea of her going." Yosuke said. "What changed your mid?"

"Nothing, but trying to convince her not to go seems like an uphill battle." Drew said. "I'll make sure to keep her safe."

"Alright" Yu said shaking his head. "Just stay beside us Chie".

"I'll be fine!" Chie said confidently. "My reflexes are second to none."

"Listen… I'm not kidding around." Yosuke said. You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here, that goes for you too Drew". Yosuke said.

"Understood" Drew said.

"If you insist on coming" Yosuke said talking to Chie. "Just make sure you have something to protect yourself."

"Alright." Chie said.

"Man what should, we get" Yosuke said. "Hey, Yu mind picking out something for me, too?"

"Alright." Yu said. "We should wear are uniforms to conceal the weapons. That way we don't have the incident we had earlier today."

"Good idea partner" Yosuke said.

Drew walks to the exit.

"Where are you going Drew!" Yu said. "You need something to fight with."

"To my place, my weapon of choice is there." Drew said.

"Meet us at Junes in an hour" Yu said

An hour later at Junes

Drew walks to the food court with what seemed like everyone looking at him. 'Great' Drew thought. 'I stand out wearing my uniform.' Drew finally made his way to the team and sits down.

"We really stick out… Guess it doesn't help that we're in our school uniform on a Sunday" Yosuke said.

"I was just thinking that" Drew said.

"The sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around here". Yosuke said.

"Alright let's get going" Yu said.

"Chie it's not too late to…" Yosuke said.

"I'm going!" Chie said.

"Just don't push yourself got it" Yu said.

In the TV realm

The entire area was still covered in fog.

"Damn I still can't see anything." Drew said as he barley notices that Yu and Yosuke put on their glasses. Drew takes out his blue glasses from his pocket on his Uniform jacket. Once he puts the glasses on everything becomes clear. "I can see!" Drew said. Drew notices that Kuma was in the corner thinking.

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time…" Chie said.

"What are you doing" Yosuke said.

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff" Kuma said." I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now. Hey, that wasn't a bad joke, Heehee…!"

'Yeah it was' Drew thought. Yosuke and Yu both sigh.

"So did you figure anything out" Yosuke said. "Eh, it's probably useless to think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it was empty."

"What the hell" Drew said.

"How rude!" Kuma said referring to Yosuke." Your right, though." Kuma sighs "I try and try but nothing comes out of my head.

"Will you guys shut up!?" Chie said yelling at the both of them "Now's not the time for stupid jokes!"

"I don't think they're joking." Drew said.

"Listen…." Chie said. "Someone came here yesterday, right?"

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!?" Kuma said. "I'm totally jealous. I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here."

"Is it Yukiko" Yosuke said.

"I don't know. I haven't looked…" Kuma said. "The Presence is over that way". Kuma pointed to the right of where they where. "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are."

"Over there huh…?" Chie said. "Is everyone ready.

Yu opens his jacket up and takes out a Katana. Yosuke takes out a couple of Shurikens. Drew takes off his Jacket to reveal a Quiver with twenty plus Arrows in it as well as a bow.

"Let's go" Yosuke said

**Alright so to start off I'm going to be doing three to four Chapters per dungeon, The first couple of floors, The mid boss ( which is going to be changed for the first dungeon (hint) and the Victim's Shadow) After the dungeon is over with I'm going to write two to four non Cannon events to hopefully further Drew and other OCs character developments these include social links and Oc's that get thrown into the TV . Then a couple for events that happen ( Golden week, Campout ect) after the Character is rescued. Sorry if it sounds like I'm showing my over all plan but I just felt like I should. also I know I screwed up what Yosuke uses so if anyone can tell me so I can change it later on. Like always I do not own the persona Series. **


	13. The Charriot Awakens

**Chapter ten Warning the fourth wall somewhat breaks in the last third of this **

TV World

The five of them walk up to what looks like a castle

"What the…? A castle!?" Chie said. "You think this is the place they showed on TV last time?"

"I think your right" Yu said.

"You're positive." Yosuke said talking to Kuma. That no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program." Yosuke said.

"Program…? I don't know" Kuma said looking at Yosuke. "Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that. I told you before! There's only me and Shadows here!"

"What's a shadow?" Drew said.

"There's no "camera" stuff going on." Kuma said ignoring Drew. "This world has been like this from the beginning."

"From the beginning?" Yosuke said. "That's what we don't understand!"

"I dunno…" Kuma said. Can you guys explain everything about your world? I've never seen this "program" thingy before. So I don't know".

"Well… is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world" Chie thought out loud." The first time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off? I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like "score myself a hot stud"? That's not like her at all!"

"Score"? Kuma said confused "Stud"…? "What does that mean?"

"Well" Drew said. "Score is when a person get another person to fall for them. And stud is…" Drew was thinking of the right words. "Usually refers to a guy."

"Yeah" Yosuke said talking to Chie "I couldn't believe it either… Yukiko would never say anything like that. I wonder is this kinda like what happened to me last time…?"

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get." Kuma said. "After hearing your story… I think that "Program" happens because of the person who appears on it or something like that…"

"So" Chie said. "Yukiko is producing that show herself? Ugh, I don't get this at all!" Chie rubs her head in confusion. "Hey… Do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?"

"I believe so" Kuma said. "So, Um, What's this "scoring with a hot stud" thing? Is it like me scoring with tall dark and handsome over there" Kuma said referring to Drew.

"I'm flattered and all but I'm not into bestiality." Drew said.

"Yukiko's here." Chie said I'm going on ahead!" Chie said running towards the castle

"Hey wait!" Yosuke said "Don't go alone! Well fallow her."

The guys and Kuma fallow Chie into the castle.

Once inside they lose sight of Chie.

"Alright so which way" Drew said. As drew said two round things with mouths and huge tongue appear.

"The Fuck is that!" Drew said. Stepping backwards.

"Ready partner." Yosuke said as he stepped in front of Drew.

"Yes I am." Yu said. Also stepping in front of Drew.

Drew looks as he sees cards just appear in both of their hands

Yosuke= Jiriah!

Yu= Izanagi

Blue energy appears around the two of them as the Retro Samurai and the Disco Ninja Frog appear.

"Zio" Yu said. Izanagi fires lightning at one of them vaporizing it

"Bash" Yosuke said. Jiriah punches the second one making hit the wall. Then Yosuke takes out his Shrunken and stabs it in the eye making it disappear. Another Shadow this time what looked like a Dolphin. It looks like it is going to ram Yosuke. Drew fires an Arrow at it hitting it in the middle of its body. It then looks at Drew and makes a run at him.

"I think I pissed it off" Drew said. Drew puts his arm over his face to protect it.

"Garu" Yosuke said. Jariah shoots wind at it vaporizing it.

"Thanks" Drew said.

"Don't mention it." Yosuke said.

"Man I'm out classed here" Drew said.

"Don't worry" Kuma said. "They're protect you."

To Chie

Chie runs into what looks like a ball room.

"Yukiko!" Chie said. "Where are you?"

"She said that red looks good on me…" Yukiko's disembodied voice said.

"Yukiko?" Chie said looking around.

"I hated my name… Yukiko…"Snow"…Snow is cold and it melts quickly… It's transient… worthless".

By that time the guys and Kuma found Chie.

"What part of fallow orders did you not…" Drew said then realizing that Chie wasn't paying attention. "Are you alright?"

"But it's perfect for me" Yukiko said. "Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless"

"My god" Drew said in surprise then looking around to find Yukiko.

"Still…" Yukiko said. "Chie told me that red looks good on me."

"Are these… Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's, too…" "Yosuke said.

"Yeah." Kuma said "This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person."

"Yukiko…" Chie said.

"Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning… She's bright and strong, and she can do anything… She has everything that I don't Compared to Chie, I'm… I'm… Chie protects me… she looks after my worthless life… And I… I don't deserve any of it…

'God this is depressing' Drew thought.

"Chie is so kind" Yukiko continued.

"Yukiko, I-I…" Chie said.

"Chie is so Kind," Chie said? "huh? What a joke.

"Wh- What" Chie said.

Out of nowhere another Chie appears.

"What the?" Drew said blinking but still seeing double. "What's going on?"

"That's Chie's Shadow." Yu said. "Her suppressed emotions. The same thing happened to Yosuke."

"So that's what you guys were talking about." Drew said. "That's freaky as hell!"

"Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!?" Shadow Chie said. "She says I'm protecting her!? She says she's Worthless!" Shadow Chie Laughs at that." That's how it should be, right?"

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie said.

"Yukiko's sooo good looking… Soo fair- skinned… Soo Feminine… She's the one all the guys drool over. When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy… Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around… I'm better than her… Much, much better!" Shadow Chie laughs a really sadistically.

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie said.

"What are we gonna do" Yosuke said.

"Protect Chie" Yu said.

"We need to protect Chie right now!" Kuma said. They run towards Chie.

"N-No don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie said talking the guys.

"It's okay" Drew said

"You're wrong that isn't me" Chie said

"W-Wait stupid! Don't say anything else like that!" Yosuke said.

"What happens…?" Drew said

"You don't want to know" Yosuke said in a really serious manor.

Shadow Chie laughs "That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone…" Shadow Chie said "I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person… I'm pathetic."

"Don't listen to her" Drew said

"But Yukiko" Shadow Chie said. "She depends on me…" She laughs again. "That's why she's my friend… I'll never loosen my grip on her… She's too important to me".

"No… That's not what I think of her". Chie said

Shadow Chie laughs "So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again? Things are different now. When the time comes… I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind, right? I'm still you!"

"Shut up! You're…"

"Don't say it!" Yosuke said.

"You're not me!" Chie said yelling at the top of her voice

Shadow Chie laughs again "heehee…. Ahahahaha!"

Blackness surrounds shadow Chie, the power makes Chie fly back words.

Drew is somehow able to catch her. When Drew looks at where Shadow Chie was, instead of seeing a reflection of Chie he saw what looked like men holding up a Dominatrix who had a banana head with a whip in her right hand.

"What the fuck!" Drew said.

"I am a shadow the true self" it said. "What are you going to do defend the "Real" me, I'd like to see you try."

"Stay back Drew, that shadow is too strong for you" Kuma said.

"Protect Chie" Yosuke said. "Where take care of it."

It cracks its whip at Yosuke, Jariah takes the blunt of the attack it still affected Yosuke.

Yosuke= Garu,. Jariah shoots wind at it. It appears to be blocked by some kind of shield as it fires lighting at Yosuke. Yosuke screams in pain.

"Cleave" Yu said. Izanagi takes out his sword and cuts the shadow. The Shadow retaliates by cracking it's whip at Izanagi. Yu feels the pain. The shadow then cracks its whip at Chie.

Drew is barely able to get himself and the unconscious Chie away from it. It then fires lightning at Drew and Chie. Drew stands in front of Chie getting ready to be hit by the lightning.

'So' Drew though. 'This is how I'm going to die by a lightning firing Dominatrix with a banana for a head.' As Drew was ready to die Izanagi gets in front of him and blocks the attack.

"Drew you okay" Yu said.

"Yeah I am thanks" Drew said.

"You all will kneel to me" The shadow said.

"Zio" Yu said.

The shadow feel to the ground still breathing.

Yosuke got up panting. "Bash" Yosuke said. As the jiraih hits it.

It turns back into her regular form of Chie.

Chie wakes up. "What happened" Chie said seeing her shadow on the ground what's the matter…? Got nothing to say anymore?"

"Stop it Chie it's alright" Drew said to her in a calm voice.

"But… "Chie said.

"Everyone has different faces." Drew said

"Everyone?" Chie said. Turning towards the guys

"He's right… I went through the same thing." Yosuke said. "So I can understand… I mean… Everyone has a side like this…"

Chie turns to her shadow

"Yeah… I kinda get it now. You are me… "Chie said. " A side of me I couldn't forgive… That I tried to ignore… But you still exist. You're a part of me…"

Chie's Shadow shakes her head in acceptance as it then turns into a female in a yellow jump suite with a pointed helmet with a bow staff in her left hand.

"Tomoe" Chie said. Everyone walks up to her. "I… Um, it's true that part of me feels that way… But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko…!"

"Like we didn't know that already." Yosuke said.

Chie then falls to her knees. "Hey Chie!" Drew said worried.

"I'm okay… Just a little tired…" Chie said.

"You don't look okay at all…" Yosuke said. "I bet, that you can use the same power we have now."

"Huh…?" Chie asked.

"Hey what should we do" Yosuke asked Yu.

"Let's go back, Chie needs to get out of here" Yu said being concerned for Chie.

"I agree. We need to let Chie rest." Drew said.

"I-I Never said I needed a break! I… can still keep going". Chie said. Chie tries to get up but fails

"Don't overdo it!" Kuma said.

"It's not that we don't think you can". Yosuke said. "It's just, we have to save Yukiko-san, no matter what. Now that you have the power, you can fight with us. It'd be much better for us if you had your strength back. That's why we're saying we should go back and regroup".

"Yukiko's still in here." Chie said. "Isn't she!? I-I… If those were Yukiko's true feelings… then I have to tell her something. I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me… Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd…"

"Well, you need to get your strength back! Then you can tell her!" Kuma said with a smile on her bear face. "Yuki's normal. The shadows don't attack normal people. Unless you try and fire an arrow at them" Kuma said while looking at Drew. "They only attack when the fog lifts here."

"So Yukiko will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke said.

"I'm Positive" Kuma said.

"Why…? I don't get it…" Chie said.

"Same here." Drew said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kuma told us that the weather here is the opposite of our own world." Yu said. "When it fogs over in our world… That's the day it lifts here, and that's when Shadows attack their victim. So even if we leave for a while, Yukiko won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba. I'm sure of it. It was the same way for that announcer and Saki… Don't you guys remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?"

"You mean… they were killed by their other selves?" Chie said

"The fog usually appears after it rains." Yosuke said. "But it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon. Don't worry so much. We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back".

"But… But I can't turn back now!" Chie said. "We've come so far! Yukiko's still here! She's all alone… She must be so scared!"

"Then you tell me how much further we gotta go to reach Yukiko!" Yosuke said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Th-That's…!" Chie said.

"You don't know what's up ahead. The enemies might be even stronger. If we push ourselves too hard and get wiped out, who'll save Yukiko then!? We can' fail, no matter what… Am I wrong" Yosuke said.

"Alright" Chie said. Drew helps her up "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself…"

"Don't worry about it" Drew said. "If it was my sister or a friend I would have done the same" Drew said.

"No worries" Yosuke said "We're definitely gonna save Yukiko… Right?"

"Right." Chie said. Drew shakes his head yes

They make it back to the exit in the studio area.

"I… I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came here…" Chie said "My head feels like it's gonna split open… Are you guys okay?"

"Why just you" Drew said

"Thanks to these" Yu said pointing to the glasses.

"That's right, you're not wearing the glasses." Yosuke said.

Chie notices that the three of them were wearing glasses "Oh yeah… What's with those glasses? Did your eyesight go bad?

Drew face palms himself "Man" Yosuke said. "You didn't notice till now? How panicked were you…?

Kuma pulls out a pair of yellow glasses. "Tum de Dumm!" Kuma said. "I got a pair ready for Chie too. Here you go!"

Chie puts the glasses on and the fog disappears. "Whoa! What the-!?" Chie said. "This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke asked.

"I made them right now!" Kuma said. "You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sudden! I mean, sudden!"

"Huh" Chie said. So that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going." She said looking at the guys. "Hey, is it alright if I keep these?" She said talking to Kuma.

" Fo'sho" Kuma said.

"We'll have to stop here today" Chie said "I'll be back with these puppies! You guys better not come here without me, got it!?

"Yeah, let's all promise each other… Nobody goes in alone." Yu said. "It's way too dangerous. If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko… Right?"

"Your right." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too." Chie said.

"Damn straight" Drew said.

"Alright, Let's save Yukiko." Yu said. "Tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school… And that includes days off".

"Mind being are leader" Yosuke said talking to Yu. "You were the first to get this power, and you're way better than any of us, plus you showed leadership. I think it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead. I'm cool playing second banana."

"Okay" Yu said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Yosuke said. "I mean, I'm more the advisor type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive."

"I'm with Yosuke." Chie said. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this.

"I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the one calling shots, my pillow will be lot more comfortable at night." Kuma said.

"Yeah, I agree with them" Drew said. You've shown that you're a good leader today, I will fallow you to hell if it comes to that.

Time skip

In the real world. Drew is accompanying Chie home.

"You don't have to come along" Chie said.

"I don't have to, but you're not feeling to well so I am." Drew said

"Well thanks." Chie said.

"I have to ask are you and Yukiko more than just friends" Drew asked. "I mean the way you charged after her and the things that your shadow said. As well as Yukiko's memories I guess said made it sound like you both where.

"Where what" Chie said stopping and looking at Drew

"Where lovers" Drew said closing his eye's and embracing himself for her kick.

"Why would you think that!?" Chie said a bit angry.

"Well if this was a TV show or a game, most Yuri fan girls and boys automatically ship you both together."

"What exactly would people think about you if this was a show or a game?" Chie asked.

"I'm the Gary Stu of this the know it all, can do no wrong, all power full being. That no one likes and everyone thinks is a complete douche.

"Are you serious?" Chie said in disbelief.

"I hop not", Drew said mentally kicking himself for saying hop and not hope. "I hope people see me as the Sociable best friend of the protagonist who tries his best to help even though he is completely weak compared to everyone else at the moment. Still going back to my original statement Yuri fans will probably be all over you guys like Yaoi fan girls will be over Yu and Yosuke, because they think that their developing bromance will result in a romance.

"Where do you stand on shipping." Chie said

"When I ship people I usually ship the two people who will definitely not end up together. Let's take Naruto for example. I ship Naruto with Ino, because I know there's not a snow ball chance in hell that the writer will do that.

"Still… Wait you watch anime" Chie said.

"Some" Drew said. "Only when I can find a good one"

"Anyway you think Yuri fan girls and boys would ship me with Yukiko?" Chie said

"Yeah I mean your more like a guy, and Yukiko is more female, and being best friends doesn't help that case." Drew said. Drew once again closed his eyes and braced himself knowing that he might of just crossed the line for calling Chie a guy.

Instead of the pain he felt Chie pull head down. Then he felt her lips press onto his as her tongue penetrated his mouth. His tongue wrestled with Chie's for Dominance but after a while both had to break for air.

"That's what I think" Chie said her face was completely red as was Drew.

They walked the rest of the way to Chie's house in awkward Silence

"So see you tomorrow" Drew said.

"Yeah" Chie said.

Drew walks to his house.

"Hey Xave" Glory said. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love" Drew said

**Well that happened **

**I'm sorry if I insulted any Yaoi or Yuri fan girls or guys that was not my intent. **

**Like always I do not own the persona series **


	14. Shadow Drew, Rise of Vanguard

March 10th Sunny

TV realm

"Here we go again." Yosuke said. As the five of them entered the Castle

After four floors of Shadows.

"I'm getting the hang of this" Chie said. Walking with Tomoi hitting the shadows away.

Drew was getting angry because of his uselessness in battle.

"Are you okay" Kuma said.

"I-I'm fine!" Drew said snapping at Kuma "Sorry, I just feel so useless you know."

"I know" Kuma said. "I can't deal with shadows."

"Hey will you both keep up" Chie said talking to Drew and Kuma.

Fith floor

"Yukiko's on this Floor" Kuma said. "I can smell her!"

The five of them walk to the door and open it.

Shadow Yukiko and a shadowy that was standing in the shadows

"Owe My prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct? Come on out prince and defeat these people." Yukiko said as she left the room.

"As you wish" the figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"What the!" Drew said his face going pale

"That's!" Chie said. As she and the others look at Drew

In front of them was Drew in a Business suit with his hair combed.

"What's a matter looks like you saw a ghost." Shadow Drew said.

"I… how" Drew said.

"Of course you lost your emotions". Shadow Drew said. "Owe how you're so pathetic in this realm."

"It doesn't matter if I'm pathetic here, I'm doing this for a just reason" Drew said.

"A just reason?" Shadow Drew said. "As if, you're a fraud, owe I want friends but I don't want them to know who I am? No one will accept me if they knew I was rich. All human beings are the same."

"That's a lie" Yosuke said. "I accepted him after finding out he was rich."

"Right", Drew said. "It's totally not that you don't want to be buddies with the CEOs son just imagine the true prince of Junes and the Inaba's wanabe being friends, and don't get me started on that gold digger over there probably wanting to be with you because of your money." Shadow Drew said.

"Shut up" Drew said.

"you might want to believe you want to be accepted for who you are but that's a lie isn't it." Shadow Drew said. "You want power, You want people to kneel at their feet like the worthless dogs they are. You know the old saying money is power and boy you have plenty of that."

"That's not true" Drew said trying not to lose it.

"Bull Shit" Drew's Shadow said. "You are more important that all of those people you call "friends." What the brute said was true " Your better than all of them." Accept who you really are or you will always hide what you really feel."

Drew quickly fires an arrow at his shadow. His Shadow catches it.

"How pathetic your time among commoners has made you soft." The shadow said. "You really thought that a mere arrow could defeat me" The shadow then proceeds to break the arrow. Drew then tries to punch his shadow only to be punched in the stomach by it.

"Accept ME! STOP hiding behind your mask." His shadow yelled.

"Your not me, You'll never be ME!" Drew screamed.

"I guess well have to do this the hard way" Drew's Shadow says as it transforms.

Drew flies back hitting a wall and losing Consciousness.

Drew's Shadow turned into a somewhat humanoid creature with a crown on it's head and a two faced mask one side of the mask showing compassion and kindness while the other side showed hatred and despair. It had a purple looking body with dollar signs for hands

" I am a shadow the true self." It said.

"Izanagi" Yu said. "Zio"

Izanagi fires lightning at the shadow. The shadow uses Garu. Both of the attacks collide Creating a spiral of blue and green. The wind breaks threw the lightning hitting Izanagi. Yu falls down in pain. Chie and Yosuke both Shake their heads

"Jiraiah" Yosuke said "Bash"

"Tomoie" Chie said. "Bufu"

Jiraiah hits The Shadow as Tomoie fires ice at the shadow making if fly back words weakened.

"That shadow is weak to Ice" Kuma said.

Yu gets up.

"Alright" Yu said. "I'm going to try something, Jack Frost."

Izanagi Changes into a two foot white snow ball looking thing with a blue scarf

"What the?" Yosuke said "Why are you the only one able to change his persona"

"Bafula" Yu said

Jack Frost fires a stronger Ice based move. The Shadow uses garu. Both moves collide again, but this time the Shadow's move breaks in half as Jack Frost's Bafula destroys the shadow.

Drew gets up as he see's his Shadow on the ground. Drew walks to his shadow and nudges him.

"Get up" Drew said. Drew looks and see's how physical hurt everyone was.

"There all weak" His shadow said. "and you know it"

"That's where you're wrong." Drew said in a soft voice. " They defeated you." Drew breaths slowly. "Your right about me, that's how I really feel I've always felt like that, Everyone is beneath me, and Everyone has an alternative motive. I am power hungry always have been, I thought I could keep it hidden and ignore you. but You've been growing till now I see you for what you really are. You're me and I'm You I accept you."

"Thanks" Drew's shadow said as he despaired turning into a guy wearing a mask that only hid his eye's wearing a white tunic as well as a white cape and caring a saber in his right hand

"Vanguard" Drew said as he heard being say it's name.

Drew falls to one knee.

"Just so you know" Yu said. "We already accept you for who you are, you don't have to keep hiding yourself from us."

"Thanks" Drew said. "Let's go" Drew got up walk a little bit then feel down again.

Chie helps him up

" We should go back for today" Yu said.

**Sorry if it felt a bit rushed. **

**Alright Vanguard as well as Drew represent the Justice Arcana. Vanguard is a physical/ Garu persona.**

**Like always I do not own the persona Series. **


	15. The princess

March 11th sunny

In the TV world

At the Studio area, Everyone except Yu where in their school uniforms. Yu was in his school Jersey.

"Why are you in your jersey?" Drew asked. "I mean the rest of us are in are regular uniforms."

"Well last night Muraoka called me, and told me to meet him at the gas station. When I got there he just gave me the jersey and told me to leave."

"Why?" Yosuke said. "Would he call you at night just to give you a jersey? He could have had just gave it to you today."

"Any way I was thinking we could wear different clothing when we enter the TV" Yu said.

"If you insist." Drew said. "Just don't make us look like complete idiots."

"No promises." Yu said.

After an hour they finally made it to the top of the castle.

"Yukiko is behind this door." Kuma said.

"Alright, let's do this" Chie said.

The five of them burst into the room to see Yukiko in a kimono on the floor and her shadow in a pink princess dress.

"Yukiko!" Chie said.

"I knew it." Yu said. "There's two of her."

"Yeah" Yosuke said. "Just like Chie and Drew."

"Oh?" Oooooh." Shadow Yukiko giggled. "What's this? Four princes are here to see me!? My my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Awwwww….. I wish I'd gotten a better look at you!" She said to no one in particular. "My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else…?" Shadow Yukiko started walking down the steps. "A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon… pretty please?"

" ooh" Kuma said " is this scoring a hot stud"

" Four princes…? Wait, does that include me, too…?" Chie said.

" Chie…" Shadow Yukiko says. " Yes, she's my prince. She's always leads the way… Chie's a strong prince… Or at least she was" She said bitterly.

"Was?" Chie said. Drew is about to say something. "If you start on what we talked about a couple days ago I'll make sure you're never have kids again". She said threatening Drew.

"Whipped" Yosuke said.

" When it comes down to it." Shadow Yukiko said. " Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!."

"Yukiko." Chie said really sadden by that.

" S-Stop" Yukiko said.

" Historic inn?" Shadow Yukiko said. " Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down." She said in a distasteful malic voice. " I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all"

" That's not true" Yukiko said getting up.

" I just want to go somewhere far away" Shadow Yukiko said. " Anywhere but here." Shadow Yukiko turns around. " Someone, please take me away… I can't leave here on my own…" She said in a mimicking voice. " I'm completely useless"

" Stop… please stop…" Yukiko said.

" I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave" Shadow yukiko said " So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my prince will come! I don't care where we go! Any where's fine! As long as it's not here. I don't give a damn! Historical Tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"

"How dare you…?" Yukiko said angry

"That's how I really feel." Shadow Yukiko says. "Isn't that right … me!?"

"N-No…" Yukiko said.

"Stop don't say it" Yosuke said yelling at Yukiko

"No you're not me" Yukiko said.

Shadow Yukiko laughs. "Ah! This feels wonderful! It's building…. More and more… If this keeps up… I'll… I'll…!" Shadow Yukiko said as she gets covered in a black mist. Shadow Yukiko starts laughing. Shadow Yukiko turns into a red bird in a cage.

"Alright men" Yu said. "Attack!" All Five persona's attack shadow Yukiko. The shadow is able to doge the attacks.

"Come out my prince" The shadow said as a somewhat looking puppet appears.

"Just focus on Shadow Yukiko" Yu said looking at his team. "Well take care of princey later.

Shadow Yukiko sends out a barrage of fire attacks. The attacks hit Tomoie. Chie screams as she feels all the pain Tomoi was feeling.

Drew rushes over to her. "Hey stay with us"

"Easier said than done" Chie said. " Tomoie is weak to fire. I don't think I'm going to last long."

" Yu" Drew said. " We need some medicine over here." Yu throws drew some kind of elixir. " Drink this" Drew said as Chie drank it.

Chie gets up ready to fight back. Yu and Yosuke go over to them. " She keeps on getting healed by that prince" Yu said breathing heavily. " Alright Chie and Drew take out that prince while me and Yosuke take out Yukiko."

"Alright" Chie said.

"Garu" Drew said

Vanguard fires at the prince. The prince doges and hits Vanguard. Drew felt it but was able to continue. Both Vanguard and the prince start using their weapons attacking one another.

"So that's what it feels like" Drew said feeling all the pain Vanguard was taking. "Anytime Chie!"

"Bufu" Chie said. The prince falls down.

"That shadow is weak to ice" Kuma said.

"Yeah I just found out." Drew said. "Thanks Chie"

"Don't mention it" Chie said.

"Bufu" Chie said. Defeating the prince

"Your no princes!" Shadow Yukiko said.

"No." Yu said with fire surrounding him. "Well just us."

Izanagi with Jariah Defeat Shadow Yukiko.

Yukiko gets up panting

"Yukiko!" Chie said as they all walked towards her. "Yukiko are you hurt"

"Guys" Yu said as they saw Shadow Yukiko in her regular form looking at them.

"No…" Yukiko said addressing the shadow. "I'm not

"We understand." Yosuke said "You're not the only one like that, Yukiko. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves" Yosuke said looking at Chie and Drew as well as thinking about himself.

"Yukiko…" Chie said. "I'm Sorry. I was so self-centered that… I never understood what you were going through. I'm your friend, and I still. I'm sorry." Chie said with sadness in her voice.

"Chie" Yukiko said.

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko." Chie said with tears coming down her face. "You had everything that I didn't that jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely. I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own. I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. If you weren't by my side, I…I wouldn't know what to do."

"Chie" Yukiko said. "I never saw the real you either, I was too busy trying to find an easy way out". Yukiko walked to her shadow. ""I want to run away" "I want someone to save me" Your right, those feeling are part of me, too. I understand now. You're me". Shadow Yukiko shakes her head. Shadow Yukiko turns into a ping bird like lady wearing a dress with both of her wings connected to each other with feathers. "Konohana Sakuya" Yukiko said Yukiko falls down.

"Yukiko!"

"Are you okay" Yu said.

"Yes" Yukiko said. "I'm just a little tired. You all came to rescue me?

"Of course!" Chie said

"Thank you". Yukiko said.

"Don't even mention it" Chie said." I'm just so glad you're safe.

"So" Kuma said "Who threw you in here?"

"Huh?" Yukiko said "Who are you? Rather what are you?"

"I'm Kuma! So, who threw you in?" Kuma said.

"I don't know" Kuma said. "I think someone called my name. My memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was… I'm sorry um… Kuma."

"No new clues" Kuma said frowning.

"Not necessarily" Yu said "Now we know for sure that someone threw Yukiko in here."

"Then it really isn't you guys" Kuma said.

"Wait you thought it was us" Drew said

"You still suspected us?" Yu said.

"N-No no no no no!" Kuma said waving her hands "Absolutely not!"

"You little!" Yosuke said. "You're one lying sack of honey"

"We should go back" Drew said. "Yukiko's been in here for two days she needs rest"

"Yeah" Chie said.

At Junes.  
>The five of them where all sitting around a table.<p>

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything" Yukiko said.

"It's alright" Yu said. "We now know that you were thrown in there, go home we'll talk when you get better."

"I'll take her home" Chie said leaving with Yukiko

" Well there goes your girlfriend Drew." Yosuke said " You showed go with them and confess your love for her."

" Yeah…" Drew said. " Wait what!? She's not my girlfriend I have no sexual attraction towards her! Hell I've only known her a week."

"You're a bad liar." Yu said. "I saw how jealous you looked when she was talking to Yukiko."

"That's not true…. Please don't tell her" Drew said surendoring.

" What?" Yosuke said in disbelief. " you admitted it. Why don't you tell her?"

"Cause it's too damn early!" Drew said snapping at them. "Like I said it's only been a week since I met her. For all I know this is just hormones kicking in. If I still feel this way in a month or so I'll tell her."

"Anyways I better go" Yosuke said. "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah" Yu said. "Bye"

YU and Yosuke both leave Drew alone

" It's been one hell of a week." Drew said as he gets up to leave.

**And thus Yukiko was saved. Thank you to every one whose been reading this. The next three to four chapters ( Still haven't decided) will be completely original. **

**Like always I do not own the persona series **


End file.
